


On The Other-side: Dancing With Ghosts

by M04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Background Lily Evans Potter/James Potter, Background Relationships, Dancing with Ghosts, Explanations, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Frozen Yogurt, Getting Together, Ghosts, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Like, M/M, Magic, Meddling, Meddling Parents, Meddling Spirits, Other Side, Severus Snape Lives, Supernatural Elements, What happens after death, What if?, background Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, brief references to The Good Place, brief references to The Princess Bride, death is unclear, divine intervention, explanations of the unexplainable, fight me, meddling ghosts, meddling godparents, not the Ricky Gervais afterlife, saving Harry, signs - Freeform, snarry, so much meddling, souls of the dead, spells, that afterlife, the dead are watching, watching from death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M04/pseuds/M04
Summary: For years James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius have watched Harry stumble from one romantic entanglement to another with no plan and no finesse. After a series of disastrous dates and a brief but unsuccessful relationship with Ginny, Harry is ready to give up. Fortunately, his parental-units have all the time in the world, and they have a plan.This piece is meant to be the flipside of Dancing with Ghosts by Writcraft. You should read their work also! I don't think it's necessary to understand this, but this was written following Dancing with Ghosts very closely.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	On The Other-side: Dancing With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dancing With Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972676) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



“I still don’t think this is a good idea.”  


“Yes, you mentioned that.”  


“So, why are we still doing it?”  


“You’re wrong, obviously.”  


James crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his wife. “I don’t think so.”  


“Do you love him?”  


“Of course I do, that’s not the point.”  


“Do you want him to be happy?”  


“Yes, of course.”  


“Let it go, mate,” Sirius interjected unhelpfully.  


“Who’s side are you on?” James squawked.  


“Harry’s,” Remus, Sirus, and Lily replied in unison.  


“I just don’t think…”  


“We know, Prongs, we know.” Remus placed a gentle hand on James’s shoulder.  


“So, why are we still doing this?” James looked to be close to begging.  


“You’re wrong, obviously. Just like the lady said.” James stared at Remus.  


“Et Tu, Remus?”  


“It was his idea,” Lily pointed out.  


James rolled his eyes and harrumphed, tightening his arms across his chest.  


“You don’t have to help,” Lily reminded him, “We know how you feel.”  


“Oh yes, let me step aside while you ensure my son’s happiness, that’s a good idea.”  


“Jamie,” Sirus laid a hand on his friend’s free shoulder, “Are you nearly done? He’s going to be here any minute, and it is a little time-sensitive.”  


“Fine, fine. Do it. As long as Harry’s happy…”  


Lily clapped her hands together and turned to face the large viewing pond they had gathered near. She raised her hand over the placid liquid and closed her eyes, concentrating on her son. After a moment or two, the silvery fluid rippled and then appeared to dissolve into something resembling a display on a television screen. The four spirits gathered around the display to watch Harry trudge along the path toward the graveyard. He tucked himself inwards and shivered a little. He looked small and fragile, Lily reached for James’ hand and squeezed it. She knew, logically, that her son was a powerful and accomplished wizard, but a mother never stops seeing her baby, and Lily Potter was no different. He looked so lonely it made her heartache.  


“He needs someone, James.”  


“I know that,” he started, “What about that nice Weasley girl? Molly and Arthur have taken such good care of Harry for us, wouldn’t that make more sense?”  


“No, I don’t think so.” Remus mused, “I’m not sure she was ever really interested in Harry for Harry. She was quite adept at maneuvering the Prophet, wasn’t she?”  


“But surely, there must be someone… anyone else. Lily, this can’t be the answer.”  


“Who else could possibly be the person he needs, James?”  


“But he’s a fan of blokes and birds, surely someone who fits into either category,”  


“James,” Lily’s voice took on a hard edge. “Don’t you think he’s suffered enough?” Though he wasn’t sure which ‘he’ she means, he decided not to press the issue. Eternity is a long time to be with an angry wife.  


The soft crunching of snow, ice, and leaves was briefly smothered by the sound of the young man they watched, mumbling to himself, “It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.” Lily squeezed her husband’s hand again, and he nodded.  


“Yeah, I heard it.” James was starting to sound resigned instead of defiant or frustrated. Remus thought that seemed like progress. Padfoot wasn’t any more excited about this endeavor than James was, but Remus had managed to convince him to keep his opinions to himself today. The werewolf wasn’t sure if the animagus was convinced or if he was keeping quiet simply because his mate had asked, but the taller man wasn’t going to question it.  


The four watched Harry amble through the graveyard and spot the figure standing before the Potter’s. Unconcerned, for they, of course, knew the identity of the “stranger,” turned their attention to the man standing before the headstone.  


“Nice to see his color palate has remained unchanged,” Sirius noted with a snort. Remus shot his partner a dirty look and leaned forward to better examine the scene.  


“He does look rather dashing, doesn’t he?” Lily comments.  


“No,” Sirius and James.  


“Not being a double agent and risking his life every day has done wonders; he doesn’t look half-dead.” When Remus finishes, Sirius shoots him a glare of his own.  


“Stop skulking around in the shadows, Potter,” from Snape brings their attention back to the apparatus before them. “I would have thought a man tipped for the position of Head Auror,” Lily and James share a brief, proud look, “would be better able to conceal himself.”  


“Brill,” James huffs under his breath. Lily looks slightly distressed. Sirus and Remus, in contrast, seem completely unbothered, their attention still fixed on the graveyard. They know the Severus before them, as much as anyone can. His reference to Harry’s potential promotion makes the animagus think he’s still keeping an eye on the young man, and the taller man’s nod tells him that they had the same idea. Both grin.  


“Snape?” The four souls watch closely, and the next words out of Harry cause Remus to flinch. Having worked with Severus for a year, he knew how the darker man felt about profanity, and not inclined to stand for it.  


As though Remus had sent the thought through the connection, Severus said, “Watch your language. You’re in a churchyard, you insolent child.” The grin vanished from Sirius’ face.  
Everything was silent while the two men stared at each other. Harry broke the silence, and Lily realized she’d been holding her breath (such as it were, death was funny that way). “I’m surprised you don’t get hit by lightning hanging around a place like this,” The souls shared a confused look, “Or is this where you keep your coffin?”  


This time, both Lily and Remus flinched. James found himself standing up a little straighter. “Vampire jokes, how very droll.” James felt his chest inflate slightly, he’d known this was a terrible idea. “They must find you endlessly entertaining at the Ministry. What a multi-talented asset you are. An Auror and a stand-up comedian.”  


Lily looks a little miffed, “Harry is very funny.” Remus nods in agreement, and James shakes his head, “what?”  


“Harry has many talents, most of them from you,” the woman raises an eyebrow, watching the familiar brown eyes closely, still questioning, “but,” James paused again. He sighed, “Harry has a very particular kind of humor.” Lily shrugged and turned back to the viewer.  


“Shut up,” The snow crunched, and they heard Harry’s condescending tone, “You’ve got to be kidding me. Isn’t it about time you found a new girlfriend?”  


James shot Lily a questioning look. Rather than dignify the question, James was almost certainly sending her way with a response Lily kept her eyes pointed forward. “I have no idea what you mean. I held your mother in the highest esteem as a friend. Not that I’m surprised you of all people would jump to the dullest conclusion.”  


“You told Dumbledore you were in love with her. Always.”  


“I told him no such thing.” Lily couldn’t help but snort in response to Severus’ apparent indignation.

“Albus knew of my inclinations for years before his death. I loved your mother, but not in the way you’re insinuating.”  


The witch meets her husband’s questioning with a raised brow of her own and a cheeky grin.  


“Yeah, right. I might have heard something on the grapevine.”  


“Come, Potter. Don’t be so coy,” James couldn’t help it, he flinched. “I’m sure you’ve heard more salacious rumors than the one about me sleeping in coffins.”  


“Yeah, I’m off. I’ll see you back home.” But Lily and, to James’ surprise, Sirius’ hands both reach back to grab the father’s arm and pull him back.  


“James,” Remus sounds so disappointed; even in death, James is uncomfortable with the werewolf’s negative opinion of him. It was as if being so earnest and kind his entire life had given him the ability to break through the bliss that otherwise was James’s most common state. The mess of dark hair hung down in shame, and he stepped back into place.  


“There’s always some gossip flying around. I was having an affair with Hermione the other month. Those dickheads at the DMAC are some of the worst for it. I don’t believe everything I hear.” A proud smile flitted across the assembled faces.  


“I’m not the only one certain members of that team gossips about. You would do well to remember that.”  


“I don’t give a Hippogriff’s hoof. Jeremy—they can say what they like.” Sirius growled under his breath, he’d thought that Jeremy fellow was up to no good, and he’d been unpleasantly correct. “It’s not like I’m giving anyone much to gossip about anyway. Unlike some people.”  


“Poor, lovelorn Potter. Can’t find a witch or wizard to love.”  


“Oh brilliant. Now you’re making fun of my sexuality, too.” When Harry turns determinedly toward the headstone, James brightens a little. “Bugger off and leave me alone.”  


“Attaboy,” James mumbles. Lily gives him a gentle shove to the shoulder.  


“Not about you, remember?” James nods grudgingly.  


“I’m not making fun of your sexuality, you little idiot.”  


“Wait, is he sorry? This can’t be the same, Severus Snape.” Sirius looks quite pleased with himself, grinning like a loon.  


“I’m making fun of your dire love life, which by all accounts leaves much to be desired.” Remus and Lily both nod, agreeing with the sentiment, if not the exact phrasing.  
Remus had never felt any personal animosity towards Severus. When he thought back, he was embarrassed about the events he allowed to transpire under his watch. In school, he had always felt slightly envious of Severus’ academic prowess. Missing as many as five days every month had an appreciable impact on Remus’ education. His innate intelligence had allowed him to keep up, but he had always felt like he could have done more. He liked to think that, had things been different, he and Severus might have been polite rivals or even sometimes-friends. The guilt for chances not taken had weighed on the werewolf and Albus’ assurances that teenagers will be teenagers, and all that rot had done little to assuage 30 some-odd years of guilt. He wouldn’t say it unprompted, but he had quite come to respect Snape during their shared tenure as professors. The way that the Potions Master had comported himself as a professional, and the way he saw to the werewolf’s potion had further matured his view of the other man. It would have been easy, Remus knew better than most, to tamper with the wolfsbane when he brewed it each month. Severus was a man of character, regardless of his poor choices in his youth. No, everyone makes poor choices before their majority, and the former DADA professor wants happiness for Severus too.  


“That makes me feel loads better, thanks.” Everyone stands in silence, watching the two men as they stare at the carved stone. “Would it kill you to give me a moment?”  


“Do you expect me to wander around the churchyard like an abandoned Kneazle? The churchyard is public property.”  


“See, this is what I meant. He’s deliberately antagonizing Harry.”  


“Severus has a legitimate reason to be there too, Jamie.”  


“No, he doesn’t.”  


“I’m sorry, does that stone not have both of our names on it?”  


“Not the point.”  


“What’s the point then?” Lily countered, hand on her hip.  


“He’s not speaking respectfully to Harry.” Even Sirius has to snort at this comment. The shaggy head turns to eye the other animagus, and Sirius grins a little.  


“Listen, if respect is what you’re looking for between those two…” Sirius started, and then the thought petered out when Harry began to speak.  


“It might be public property, this is my parents’ grave. I’m the one that comes here all the time and keeps it nice. Of all the bloody nights, why did you have to pick this one.” Remus and Lily share a brief conspiratorial grin.  


“You usually visit in November. How was I to know your plans changed this year? I can assure you I had no desire for company either.”  


“Sounds like you’re keeping a pretty close eye on what I’m doing. Bit weird, if you ask me. I don’t need another stalker, not after the Eloise Billingham debacle.”  


“What a bint,” Lily mutters.  


“I would sooner stalk a mountain troll...”  


“Alright, time to intervene.”  


“We need to knock Severus off this train of thought.”  


Meanwhile, Severus continued, “than spend any time-”  


Lily reached her hand down through the surface of the display. She snaps her fingers, and the sound crashes over the churchyard like a shot. James leans in over his wife and blows a gale into the tiny portion of the graveyard around his headstone. When the two men jump, without thinking, to defend one another, a look of pleased sadness crosses Lily’s eyes. James wraps an arm around his wife and tugs her close to his side. Both Potters go quiet, memories visiting them with force. They’ve discussed, at length, each parents’ guilt over the life Harry has faced without them. Many an hour (though, time here was tricky to nail down) had been spent, particularly after they first arrived, trying to find some other choice they could have made. Could they have stayed? Could they have protected Harry from his childhood? From Voldemort? Did their only child have to be so battle-hardened before the age 25 that a crack in the night made him react so?  


It turned out that even after death, some questions remained unanswered.  


Letting her head drop onto the firm shoulder, she let her attention focus again on her son. “...shut up?” Harry hissed at the taller man. Both still looked incredibly tense, and a tiny shock of guilt shot through Lily, she really didn’t want to cause them any more trauma. The whole point of this endeavor was for Harry and Severus to be happy.

  


Both men’s internal monologues play along in the background, a soft hum of white noise that’s only decipherable if one listens carefully. The souls listen carefully for a moment before James grimaces and the other three grin.  


“How can you be so cavalier about hearing your son have thoughts like that?”  


“My son? I’m pretty sure I didn’t make him by myself.”  


“You know what I mean. It... we’re his parents, we’re not supposed to know those thoughts.” He shuddered again when he heard Harry’s inner voice mourn the loss of the other man’s warmth. For a minute or more, they watched the silent exchange, and James had to admit that his son did seem… connected to the greasy git.  


The same thoughts that caused James to, against his will, acknowledge the potential connection between his son and his former rival caused his wife and mates to grin like cats who’ve gotten the cream.  


Sirius listened to the two men talk and recalled the date that Harry was thinking about, he hadn’t been optimistic about that one, to begin with. The way some people fawned over Harry like he wasn’t even a real wizard bothered Sirius more than he liked to admit, and that knob definitely hadn’t seen the real Harry. The extent to which they were permitted to affect the events of the living seemed to vary from day to day, depending on the divinity’s mood. It was a confusing situation, but as any forbidden activities (at any given moment) were impossible to even attempt, the swings in expectations were reasonably manageable. Still, Sirius would have appreciated being allowed to do something more than trip the git that fled from Harry’s side the moment danger appeared. The face full of mud had been cathartic, but not as satisfying as when he’d been permitted to help Hermione trap Rita Skeeter in the jar. That was lovely.  


“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give you a little privacy if you wish. I should return home shortly in any event. I expect you’ll want to share news of your countless accolades with your parents.”  


The four watch in silence, listening to the spoken and unspoken feelings of the living. Even after several years at it, Remus still felt uncomfortable with the ability to, as Sirius put it, read the minds of the living. It felt like an invasion of privacy. Lily’s argument that it couldn’t really be intrusive if they couldn’t act on the information gained had merit, but it still seemed suspect. While Remus remained unconvinced, the moment he felt Harry remember the night of the final Tri-Wizard task, he found an appreciation for the gift nonetheless.  


“Don’t leave. We should stay together, just in case. I’m nearly finished.”  


“As you wish,” Lily and Remus’ eyes meet without a thought, and they both grin.  


“Inconceivable!” Remus offers with a bit of a lisp in his affected indignation.  


“You keep using that word,” Lily begins with a terrible pseudo-Spanish accent.  


“I do not think it means what you think it means,” both finish together, looking quite pleased with themselves. The woman’s delicate laughter filters through the frame as Harry touches the garland, and far away, James and Lily close their eyes and chant softly. James’ stag and Lily’s doe blink into existence beyond the edge of the treeline, invisible to the living. The stag paws at the ground, restless in being unable to approach his fawn. The semi-corporeal doe at his side issues a low, sad bleating.  


Lily emits a little delighted squeak when Severus’ fingers wrap protectively around her son’s wrist. Her delight causes the doe to issue a final sound before she vanishes. The young mother’s face fell slightly when the taller man released the wrist he held and swiftly walked away toward a nearby statue.  


“I think it’s time,” James interrupts her train of thought just in time for her to collect a small object from the silver bowl between them. She presses the petals to her lips before setting it gently on the statue.  


“Wait up! Can you bloody well slow down?”  


“Perfect,” Remus adds when Severus stops to collect the unexpected bit of flora from the monument.  


“It’s like the one from your memories. These flowers don’t come out this time of year.”  


“I’m aware of that, Potter. I’m the country’s leading potions expert, my understanding of flora and fauna is unparalleled. I’m not a total twit.”  


“Could have fooled me,” Sirius mumbles, apparently not entirely under his breath because he’s immediately given a gentle shove and a sincere dirty look from his partner. “What?”  
“Be nice.”  


“He can’t hear me.”  


“That’s not really the point, is it?”  


“Isn’t it?”  


“You’re modest, too. You should add that to your list.” James can’t stop the chuckle that escapes.  


“That’s my boy.”  


“I’m right, though, aren’t I? It’s the one from your memories.”  


“I haven’t lost my marbles just yet.” Remus fixes his husband with a preemptive look, and Sirius doesn’t take the bait. “I can remember my own childhood perfectly adequately. You also don’t need to explain his flower’s significance to me. They were my memories.”  


“Yeah well, you gave them to me.”  


A soft, sharp inhale accompanies the flower moving in the taller man’s hand. Seeing Harry perform the same spell she’d used to scare Tuny all those years ago has done something to Lily; she may be crying.  


“Stop. Stop it at once.”  


“Sorry, I didn’t think.”  


“Shocking.”  


The spell on the flower expires, and the petals vanish while Severus’ fingers are cupped around it.  


“Has this happened to you before? I assume this isn’t your first visit?”  


“No.”  


“Liar,” James snorts. Lily turns her attention back to her spouse and raises a brow.  


“When did you bring Severus a flower before?” James meets her impish grin with a glare.  


“You know what I mean.” The shortest of the four shrugs her shoulders noncommittally and resumes listening.  


“I visit once a year, a week after your annual pilgrimage with Granger and Weasley.  


“I really buggered things up for you changing my plans this year, then.”  


“I would say that’s an understatement.” Lily and Remus both smile slightly; the lack of ire in the older man’s words speaks volumes.  


“What do you think those noises were all about? I thought it sounded like deer.”  


“It was only the wind.”  


“Then how do you explain the flower? I’m not stupid, I’ve been an Auror long enough to know when there’s something weird going on. It’s got to mean something.”  


“Sometimes—rarely—magic is not made to be understood. It simply is. It’s unwise to spend one’s life searching for ways to bring back the dead. You understand that better than most.” The wave of panic that crashes down on the potions master is palpable, even though the particular viewing device. His inner monologue screams.  


“I know. I’m not going to start looking for ghosts.”  


“Considering your tendency to poke your nose absolutely everywhere it isn’t wanted, forgive me for not being convinced about your ability to let the matter rest.”  


When Harry’s heart warms in response to the apparent worry, a smile sneaks onto James’ face before he can stop it. His companions don’t comment.  


“I’m okay. I’m not coming back here alone to start investigating.”  


“I have your word?”  


‘Don’t come back here’ the voice in Severus’ head pleads silently, ‘don’t go looking for the dead.’  


“You do if you need it. Why does it bother you so much?”  


“Because death can be seductive. You would do better to find the things you need in the living than the dead.”  


“Says the man he found in the graveyard,” Sirius grins at his own observation, Remus rolls his eyes.  


“I understand. I think you underestimate how far I’ve come since the war, Professor. My parents have been gone for a long time. I’ve been to the places they grew up, and I’ve grieved for them. I’ve been coming to Godric’s Hollow for years. It isn’t the first time something like this has happened. Daffodils in October, red and yellow Chrysanthemums growing in soil that shouldn’t be able to keep anything alive. Animals I can hear but can’t see.”  


“Wow, guys. Very subtle,” Sirius snorts.  


“I only did the animal noises, and it was only deer and dogs.” James justifies. “It isn’t as though I released a menagerie.”  


“Of course I sent flowers, what else would you expect?”  


“Nothing less, Lils, nothing less.” Sirius throws a brotherly-arm around her shoulder and squeezes James’ shoulder in the process. “You guys are soo cute.”  


“They are, huh?” Remus’s voice carries a teasing pitch, which makes Sirius blush a little.  


“I just made a tree a better rain cover.”  


“He stayed dry in a downpour.”  


“It’s those blasted Dursleys; he’s always cold. If he’d been taken care of as a child, he might have had a little meat on his bones. I’m not going to leave my godson to freeze because Vernon Dursley is a selfish bastard who…”  


“And you have never been curious to find out if there’s a logical explanation?” The older wizard’s question breaks up Sirius tirade, and he swallows hard, as though his fury were a physical presence in his throat.  


“No. It’s like you said. Sometimes things are better left unexplained. I’ll let it rest.”  
From somewhere behind them… or in front... It’s hard to tell here, a voice in a thick Austrian accent adds, “Sometimes, a cigar is just a cigar.” This makes Lily and Remus chuckle, and James and Sirius look confused.  


“You should really come with us when we visit Dr. Freud, he’s fascinating.” Remus hadn’t been particularly pleased to find himself dead after the Final Battle. Leaving behind a newborn child was not part of his plans, but even in his disappointment, he could acknowledge some gifts. Lengthy discussions with Merlin, Morgana, ancient philosophers, and his own parents were a nice perk of their new locale.  


“Good. I think that’s wise.”  


“I do believe in signs though,” the volume of Severus’ thoughts spiked at this, a general sort of panic seeping into every neuron. “And I’ve never seen a storm blow up like that and then just disappear. Whatever it was didn’t seem to like us fighting much.”  


Lily and Remus exchange a high-five over Sirius bent head.  


“No, although civility can get awfully dull.”  


“We don’t have to be civil all the time. But maybe it’s time we found new things to argue about.” Lily touches her face to examine the pain she’s experiencing is her cheeks; apparently, the muscles are unused to smiling with this much fervor.  


“That doesn’t mean we can simply erase the past, Potter.” When they shake their joined hands, Lily’s face is brighter than the surface of the sun. James smiles himself, pleased to see his wife and son so delighted. He’s not especially keen to watch Severus’ age, but if it makes both of the people he loves the most, this happy…  


“I know. Let’s start with this Potter business. You should call me Harry, and I can’t keep calling you Professor Snape now I’m in my twenties.”  


“Very well, you can call me Severus if you must. Please don’t abuse the privilege.”  


“Circe, no. As if I would.” Harry’s mind swirls from point to point before he says, “It wouldn’t do much for my love life if I started ghosthunting, my dates think I’m weird enough as it is. Taking up necromancy would really be the icing on the cake.” James snakes his arm back around his wife’s waist and draws her back to his side. Harry’s parents had struggled with watching his attempts to date. Knowledge is a double-edged sword, as they say, and knowing a man’s motivations before a date had even begun was an unexpectedly heavy burden. Both parents had attempted on different occasions to intercede with inconsistent success.  


When the Conor boy wouldn’t leave Harry alone at work, James confundus charm had been more effective than he’d hoped. The young man left Harry alone, but he seemed to have forgotten the location of Harry’s office entirely. If he also seemed to be having trouble reading the word “orange” as well, it must be a coincidence.  


At the anniversary ball two years after the Final Battle, a man they didn’t know refused to let Harry leave his side when their dance ended. Lily had tried a jelly-legs jinx only to have it bounce off the display and strike Remus. He’d been very sweet about it. Eventually, Ron had swept in to rescue Harry, offering vague explanations of photographers and prior commitments.  
Severus opens his mouth moments after Harry’s necromancy observation, and Remus, seeing the acerbic though brewing, subtly suggests to the potioner’s subconscious that perhaps it would be best to omit that particular observation.  


“I usually go for a pint in Lynmouth after visiting the grave. It’s a tradition.”  


“Is this how he always chats men up?” James inquired, curious despite himself.  


“Not exactly,” Sirius hedges.  


“But it’s not that different,” Remus adds.  


“There wasn’t anyone around to teach him how to do it,” Lily adds, glancing at her son sadly.  


“No wonder he’s single. How did he get so awkward?”  


“His father,” all three respond in a chorus before bursting into laughter. James looks bewildered for a moment and then pretends to be cross.  


“I got the smartest, prettiest girl in our year, how is that awkward?” Remus and Sirius share a look before chuckling again.  


“You said I was smooth,” James looks a little confused, and possibly a little hurt.  


“Smooth isn’t everything, Prongs.”  


“Says Casanova,” James bites.  


“He’s not that smooth, don’t let him fool you.” Sirius shoots his mate an indignant look before turning his attention back to the scene before them.  


Lily leans closer to her husband and nudges him with her shoulder, drawing the bespectacled man back to their current task. “Looks like you did okay, eh?” James nods reluctantly and leans on his elbow to watch the scene below more closely.  


“I was actually asking you to join me, unless you have plans, of course.”  


“I have a potion at home under a Stasis Charm. I’m confident it will hold for an hour or two, but I’ve already spent longer than planned away from the house.”  


“Maybe next time then.” Lily watches her son, and her heart aches for him. “I’ll see you around then, once I find my broom.” Remus waves a hand over the scene, and Harry’s pocket grabs onto his broom tightly. It won’t be coming out of that pocket any time soon.  


“Are you going to attempt to fly home in this weather?”  


“I’ve flown in worse. I tracked a group of Giants in Siberia earlier this year. You’d never do that on foot they take massive steps. The best way is to fly, but you have to keep casting heating charms, so the broom doesn’t take on too much ice.”  


James shivered to hear Harry recount the trip to the frozen wastes. He’d tried to reinforce Harry’s warming charms, but the portal would have none of it. All the father could do was watch helplessly as his son trailed the behemoths through the unforgiving land.  


“Why am I not surprised this is how you would choose to spend your working days?”  


“Comes with the territory.” Remus couldn’t help but feel a little pleased with Harry’s inability to locate his broom. “Don’t worry, it’s here somewhere.”  


“What happened to Lynmouth? I thought you had a tradition.”  


“There’s always next year.” Harry’s fingers close around the broom handle, causing Remus to utter a brief, sharp word. “I don’t like drinking on my own.”  


“Very wise.” When Severus lays a hand on Harry’s, all four lean a little closer to the display.  


“I can’t accompany you to the pub on this occasion, but I have a bottle of elven wine from Minerva if you wish to join me for a nightcap.”  


“Really? You’re inviting me to come home with you?”  


“Now I’m done, right?” James interjects, turning his pleading eyes to his wife.  


“James,” Remus and Lily admonish in unison.  


“I am inviting you for a nightcap. I prefer plain speaking to riddles and euphemisms. I have no ulterior motive.”  


“Ulterior…” James looks as though he might actually pass out, a good trick for a being with no corporeal form, “I didn’t think you were asking me back for sex or anything. I’m just surprised you want me in your bed—house, I mean house, around the potions—”  


“Please, for the love of Merlin, stop talking.” James snorts, and the other three chuckle as well. “Perhaps this was a bad idea…”  


“No! No, I want to come. Back to your house, I mean, not…”  


All four are laughing now, Remus doubling over when Severus attempts to cover his own laughter.  


“Let’s hope this works,” Remus starts, “Because I don’t think Harry can do this on his own.” The others nod in agreement.  


“I understand. I suggest we Apparate. It would take far too long to fly, and unlike you, I don’t enjoy the thrill of de-icing myself.”  


“Yeah. I’d prefer Side-Along, I hate Apparating.”  


“Is that, is he flirting?” Sirius inquires, confused by his godson’s behaviour.  


“Nope,” James chuckles. He wasn’t sure that he agreed with the previous assessment of his courting technique, but he immediately recognized this behavior. “That’s just the truth. Remember, we’re not very good at that sort of thing.”  


Lily offers a soft chuckle of her own, “Remember the first time I asked you to a camping holiday?”  


The taller man nods, smiling brightly at the memory, “You asked if I had ever been camping before and I told you-”  


“-that you could make a tent in a minute flat.” The laughter rattles around them, bouncing off the not-quite-not-there wall/cloud/shapes marking the edges of their current location.  


“And you’re telling me you don’t know how Harry became an awkward dater?” Sirius raises a skeptical eyebrow. James offers him a rude gesture before the pop of Apparition catches the audiences’ collective attention.  


*

  
“Where are we? This isn’t Spinner’s End—I went there once to see where mum grew up.”  


“No, it isn’t. I sold that house for a modest sum after leaving Hogwarts and decided I needed a change of scenery, ideally somewhere sheep outnumber people. We’re in the North Yorkshire Moors.”  


Lily can’t help but think that somewhere so far removed would be ideal for her son as well; there were so few places he could really relax. Sometimes she felt her only child’s stress even when she wasn’t specifically thinking about or watching him. The combination of work, a miserable love life, feeling isolated from his friends, and his unaddressed trauma made being Harry Potter exhausting.  


“It’s quiet. Like we’re on top of the world.”  


“I wouldn’t go that far. We are, however, high up. Your Auror intuition serves you well.”  


“That was a laugh and a compliment, right? I’m not the only one who heard that?” Sirius half-joked. He had been skeptical of this plan, but being dead made it easier to admit when you were wrong. Everything else mattered less once one shuffled off their mortal coil.  


“Yeah, it comes in handy when Robards hands us Port Keys without bothering to let us know where they’re taking us.”  


“He’s a right bastard, isn’t he?” James adds, the others nodding in agreement.  


“I’m sure it does. Stop peering out of the window like a nosy neighbour and make yourself useful. I need to tend to my potion. You can open this and ensure the fire doesn’t go out. The poker and kindling will suffice. Please refrain from casting Incendio next to my books.”  


“I think I can be trusted not to burn your house down if you leave me on my own for five minutes. Go and do what you need to. I’m not going anywhere.”  


Remus leans around his partner to catch Lily’s eyes and share a grin.  


“Damn right,” Lily whispers.  


“Very well.”  


As Harry glances around the room, Lily and Remus nudge objects into Harry’s line of sight. The crocheted blanket was a remnant of a project his mother had taken up one particularly cold winter when Severus was a child. Lily remembered when the afghans suddenly began appearing around the Snape residence. The first few were funny, swirls of odd shapes and weird combinations of colors. Severus’ mother had been so proud when she got to the point that she could perform the crochet-correction charm wandlessly and wordlessly. The quality of her work increased dramatically and, though Tobias suspected she was “cheating” as he called it, he was never able to catch her in the act.  
When the youngest Snape had left his childhood home for the last time, he took precious few trinkets from his childhood and none of his father. He wasn’t worth commemorating. Lily remembered clearly when Tobias had left Eileen and Severus. Her friend had been heartbroken and confused, and Lily had held him while he cried. At the time, she couldn’t understand why Eileen seemed so happy, and Severus seemed so sad if her own father had left one day promising never to return Mrs. Evans would have been heartbroken, Lily was sure. But Mrs. Snape looked… pleased, almost as though she was glad he was gone. Little Lily and Little Severus didn’t understand Eileen’s joy, but now…  
Now Lily understood clearly why Eileen had been so happy to have Tobias gone. Even Severus hadn’t really known how bad things were for his mother. Likely, he still didn’t know everything. Hearing from the beautiful, strong, Prince heiress in her own words had been heart-wrenching. Tales of a husband who never wanted a child or wife, and of a wife too frozen in fear and shame initiate change.  
The four watch Harry examine the photograph, clock, and cards along the mantle.  


“If you’re quite finished poking around.”  


“Sorry. You’ve got a card from the Weasleys.”  


“Indeed. Seeing you all sporting your festive jumpers is the highlight of my year.” James smiles sadly to himself. He had never thought of Molly and Arthur as possible god-parents for Harry, none of them had. At the time, the Weasleys had seemed positively ancient to the young Marauders. To say nothing of the fact that, at the time of Harry’s birth, the Burrow housed a 10-year-old, 8-year-old, 4-year-old, two two-year-olds, and a one-year-old about Harry’s age. They were in no position, even if someone had thought to ask. Still, James was grateful that the eldest Weasleys had taken Harry in. Watching for years while his sister-in-law and her wretched husband…  


Well. James was very thankful for Molly and Arthur.  


“I bet. Jeremy didn’t send you a card this year, then?”  


“If he did, I would have used it for kindling. Is there something you wish to ask me?”  


“Wait, they’ve both been out with the same bloke?” Lily gave her husband a gently condescending smile while his two best mates responded in unison.  


“Yep.”  


“Isn’t that weird?”  


“Nope,” both men again answered in chorus.  


“Wait, really?”  


“Why shouldn’t they?” Remus tilted his head to look at James more clearly. “There are only so many gay wizards, you know.”  


For all that James had in common with his fellow Marauders, their romantic experiences were one area where they dramatically diverged. Many years ago, the queer members of little their group talked about “pulling” for an evening, which had always struck James as bizarre. He could appreciate the motivations, but it seemed unlikely. Certainly, no women he knew did that, or so he assumed. Apparently, one night stands were the tip of the iceberg.  


“I thought… I don’t know.”  


“Have to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince, right?” Sirius grinned and wrapped one arm around Moony.  
“Some people,” sniffed Remus indignantly, “Feel the urge to kiss all of the frogs.”  


“Hey! That’s not fair.”  


“It’s not true?” The werewolf inquired, raising one skeptical eyebrow.  


“Not the point.”  


James sighed in exasperation. “Is this just how your lot act?” This got him a dirty look from all 3 of his companions. He raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. “Nevermind, forget I asked.”  


Following James’ eyes back to the small cottage in time to hear Harry say, “He made it sound like you two had a thing. Seemed dead proud of it. It put Ron right off of his chocolate hob-nobs.”  


“I see. I didn’t sleep with him if that’s what you’re getting at. We had a drink, he made some advances, and I rejected them. There was no thing.”  


Harry’s internal monologue skips around in a joyful circle causing the witnesses to smile fondly. “Oh. I went out with him once. Bit of a dickhead.”  


“I couldn’t agree more. Did he have more success with you?” Snape’s internal repetition of “say no, say no, say no,” nearly drowned out Harry’s response.  


“No. He didn’t even try anything with me.”  


“More fool him,” Sirius, Lily, James, and Remus smile and nod. “The man is clearly an idiot.”  
Harry’s heart doesn’t so much share specific, clear thoughts. Instead, his system issues a high-pitched peel of pure glee.  


“I didn’t know you two were friends.”  


“Longbottom? I doubt he would consider me a friend, but we worked together for many years after the war.”  


“He used to be terrified of you. It’s surprising.”  


“No more than you, sitting in my home. Longbottom is a fine Herbology professor, and I continue to get many of my ingredients from him. We had an opportunity to discuss matters after his appointment and had an amicable working relationship by the time I retired from teaching.”  


Severus’ amicable relationship with the Longbottoms had been part of Lily’s argument to convince her husband that the potions master would be a good match for their only child. “He’s already friends with Harry’s friends.”  


“He’s friends with one of Harry’s friends. And are they friends?” James asked the first time she mentioned the herbology professor.  


“Well,” Lily hedged, “Their professional relationship is functional and productive. That’s a place to start.” James shook the thought off when he heard Harry ask a question he’d never have considered.  


“Do you have a laboratory here?”  


“Not exactly. I have a shed I converted into a work and study space, charmed to look like a greenhouse to the Muggle eye. It gets regular sunlight and keeps the more noxious fumes outside the cottage. It’s a good research space, and it suffices for small brews. For large batches and volatile potions, I use the Ministry facilities.”  


“I thought you might have cauldrons in the kitchen.”  


“Only when particularly ill-mannered guests come over.”  


“It’s a good job I’ve got excellent manners then.” Sirius can’t help but grin sheepishly; he certainly didn’t do a great job of being polite to people. He could play the pure-blood game, but he seldom bothered, there was no reason to participate in the artifice.  


“Do you have many guests over?”  


“Not as a rule.” Lily grins proudly. “It would be unwise for a man with my past to make a habit of bringing casual acquaintances into my home.”  


“What am I then?” To the surprise of all gathered, it is James that snorts. The artlessness is quite familiar, now that it’s been pointed out.  


“Time will tell. You’re difficult to pin down at the Ministry of late.”  


“Have you been trying?” Harry inquires.  


“We’ve been trying!” Remus says back to Severus, even though the other man cannot hear him.  


“I never see you at work.”  


“No. You don’t. I suppose the Ministry is a big place, and Aurors do tend to travel in packs, basking in their own superiority.”  


Remus indignation was well placed. He and the others had been trying for months to get the two of them in the same room at work, but between Harry’s new affection for international assignments and Severus’ feeling that he wasn’t entirely welcome in all parts of the DMLE it had proven impossible.  


“That’s a load of rubbish. We’re friendly to everyone. Well, Robards isn’t. But I am.”  


“How generous of you, socialising with the peasants.” James peers a little closer, and Lily grins. Severus’ teasing isn’t always easy to spot, but this is warm, affectionate, and unmissable.  


“In any event, I was under the impression you rarely work in London now. I visited your office the other day, and I was informed you had taken a job in China, single-handedly combatting the illegal Abraxan wing trade.”  


“You came to my office? All my plants are dead.”  


“How very depressing for you. I could probably help you revive them in the new year if you wish.”  


James focuses his attention solely on the Slytherin, trying to decide if the offer is meant to be suggestive. When he’s satisfied that the offer is benign and sincere, he rejoins the conversation.  


“It doesn’t work for everyone to travel so much.”  


“It works for you, however?”  


“Yeah, of course.”  


“You don’t sound so sure.”  


“I dunno. I like being busy. It’s not as if there’s anyone to come home to, so I take the weird jobs no one else wants to keep myself from going stir crazy in the house by myself.”  


“I see. Did it ever occur to you that being away for such long periods of time might be part of the reason you’re struggling to find a partner? I assume from your earlier comments that’s what you’re looking for.”  


“I am. It’s what I’ve wanted for ages, but most of my dates are a disaster. I haven’t been out with anyone in months. I might as well give up.”  


“Nonsense.” Severus’ snort causes all three men to bristle, uncomfortably reminded of other times they’ve heard the same derisive sound. “You’re an attractive man in your early twenties, with a strong moral compass and a record of loyalty. You’re popular and well-respected by your peers and professional colleagues with a good job and a very smart London home.”  


“Then what’s the catch? If I’m so brilliant.”  


“I didn’t say you were brilliant. The catch is you’re a fool with a flair for the melodramatic. The Harry Potter I knew wouldn’t give up on anything, and yet here you are, throwing in the towel after a few bad experiences with witches—or wizards—that were undoubtedly appalling choices on your part.”  


“They weren’t appalling, thanks. There’s nothing wrong with Ginny, she’s my mate.”  


“She was fit, wasn’t she?” Sirius chimes in, crass as ever. Remus and Lily glare at him, James nods subtly behind his wife.  


“Oh please. I’m certain if everything was right with Miss Weasley, I would currently be making an excuse to avoid attending your nuptials.”  


“I thought that’s where we’d end up. It just never worked out that way. We’re better as friends.”  


“Indeed. For someone so full of it in other areas, I’m surprised you would consider any relationship that lacked passion.”  


“There was passion.”  


No one watching was convinced, and clearly, Severus wasn’t either. “If you say so.”  


“Does it bother you that I like men and women?” James is tempted to say that yes, it does bother him, but this doesn’t seem like the time. All three of his companions had tried to help him understand the range of “orientations” people could “identify” with, but it just wouldn’t stick. When he was growing up, people were queer or not, how did it get so complicated? Having shared this thought with his beautiful bride once, James understood it needed to stay in his head.  


“People were never… queer is not… words have meaning, James…” Lily had sputtered and left their little cottage to collect a bowl of frozen yogurt. Some days she just couldn’t fight it, some days, you just need chilled soft-serve-goodness.  


“Why on earth would the possible gender of people on the receiving end of your fumbling attempts at romance bother me?”  


“Fumbling attempts at—” Harry’s laughter directed James’ attention back to the events of the moment. “You’re such a prick.”  


“So I’m led to believe,” Severus smirks.  


“I had a date that didn’t like it much. He said he couldn’t trust my wandering eye.”  


“Is that so? I believe we’ve already established that you have poor taste in potential suitors.” Lily wants to assure Severus that he is not, in fact, alone in his evaluation of Harry’s romantic choices up to this point. ‘Wandering eye indeed,’ Lily thought, ‘project much?’  


“It’s not the kind of thing that would bother you, then?” This topic had already been addressed amongst the deceased at great length. Lily and Remus were concerned that Severus might prefer to date men who were exclusively gay. His limited dating history made it difficult to settle on a pattern, and none of them could recall the former professor mentioning an opinion one way or another. Sirius, however, had been entirely unbothered by the question and said so.  


“Severus is a smart man,” When Lily and Remus fixed him with nearly identical looks of disbelief, Sirius had soldiered on, “He’s not going to be put off an excellent mate just because of who that mate might be attracted to, he’s not that foolish.” When the other two recovered from the shock of hearing the animagus complement the “great greasy bat,” they found they could only agree.  


“Of course not. I have lived far longer than you, Potter. I’ve been with many different people over the course of my life. I concern myself less with who my partners may potentially be interested in and more on keeping them interested in me.”  


Sirius stood up a little straighter, pride puffing out his chest a little. He’d been fairly confident in his assessment of the git, but it was good to have it confirmed.  
“Do you have a partner at the minute?” A pang grabs Lily’s heart, and she clenches her husband’s hand at Harry’s tone. He sounds hopeful, cautious.  


“Not at this precise moment, no. However, the night is still young. Who’s to say what might happen in the next hour?” Harry and his unseen cheerleaders watch Severus rise and depart the sitting room in an elegant wave of black, strength, and power. The voice in the younger man’s head whoops when he realizes that he’s being flirted with.  


*

  
The music that Severus puts on when he returns to the sitting room is a soft Jazz album, which causes Remus to release an appreciative sigh. Severus and Harry discuss their respective work habits, and the conversation settles into a companionable silence. Harry’s thoughts spin from topic to topic, following some path entirely their own. When he lets his vision settle on the other man for longer than a second, the thoughts that spark across his mind take on a decidedly more… suggestive tone. Lily pats her husband’s hand comfortingly while closely observing her son. The vaguely lecherous line of thinking is abandoned, and Harry finds himself with one thought repeating on a loop: If anyone will understand, it’s Severus.  


Both men were quiet, and their watchers were reluctant to breathe, lest they should break the spell. Harry’s mind continues to swirl until finally, Lily reaches over the display to lay her hand above her son’s head. After a few more deep breaths, he finds the courage he’d been seeking.  


“Do you ever feel haunted?”  


“Are you asking if I have poltergeists in my home or if I hear things that go bump in the night?”  


“No. That’s not what I’m asking.”  


“Ah. Then yes. I have had many years to exorcise the worst of my demons, but it would be difficult for a man with my past to feel anything but at times. I imagine my ghosts are very different to yours.”  


“Not all of them,” James wraps an arm around his wife’s shoulders again and gives her a gentle squeeze. “Some are the same.”  


“Indeed. Then perhaps they simply haunt us differently.”  


“I’ve never told anybody I feel like that sometimes. It’s like the air gets heavy with them. I don’t know if they’re ghosts or angels.”  


“It was like that, you know, when you were gone.” Remus looks forward still but gives his mate a squeeze. “Like you were there and...not. Sometimes I thought I could hear you or feel you…”  


“I’m glad,” Padfoot lifts himself up just slightly to be eye-to-eye with the werewolf and kisses each cheek. “I was with you all the time.”  


Moony nods slowly and lays his head on the shorter man’s shoulder, tears pooling in his eyes. A soothing palm slides down the sandy-haired man’s back, and he releases a shaky breath.  


“I see. I would say some of mine are not so benevolent.”  


“Not all of mine are either.” Silence reigns in two realms for a long moment. “Some are, though. I can feel them beside me when things get difficult. They shine like stars.”  


When Harry rises and steps into the taller man’s outstretched arms, a smile creeps onto James’ face. They sway together for a few minutes before Harry offers, “This is better than the Cornish Pixie Hop.”  


“Nothing so energetic. There’s no point it exhausting ourselves so early in the evening.”  
James makes a face that looks like he’s smelled something particularly heinous.  


“Severus?” Lily, Remus, and Sirius lean in. James takes a step back.  


“What else will you teach me?”  


James inhales sharply and leans over the viewing portal, “accidentally” closing it.  


“Prongs!” Sirius whines.  


“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to watch your godson…” he sputters and waves his hands in an attempt to explain without explaining.  


“We weren’t there yet, dear.”  


“Plenty close enough, thanks.” Rolling their eyes, the other three join James near the chamber’s exit and follow him onto the golden streets.  


“I thought you were okay?”  


“I can be okay and not want to watch.”  


Remus nods and claps his friend on the shoulder, “right you are.”  


They walk along in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The weather is perfect (of course), and when they pass through the arch into the square, Lily huffs a small chuckle.  


“Okay, now I’m thinking about it. I see your point.”  


James doesn’t gloat, being dead for 20 years is excellent for one’s personal growth. Instead, he nods sagely and opens the door to the first frozen yogurt store they reach. The others file in and begin collecting their sweet treats. For a few minutes, the dark-haired father simply watches his loved ones enjoy their afterlife. When Lily’d first noticed Harry’s crush on the Half-Blood Prince, James had been less than thrilled, but now….  


Now his son would be happy, and really, what else could possibly matter?


End file.
